If $\sin x + \sin y = \frac{96}{65}$ and $\cos x + \cos y = \frac{72}{65}$, then what is the value of $\tan x + \tan y$?
Solution: From the angle addition formula,
\begin{align*}
\tan x + \tan y &= \frac{\sin x}{\cos x} + \frac{\sin y}{\cos y} \\
&= \frac{\sin x \cos y + \cos x \sin y}{\cos x \cos y} \\
&= \frac{\sin (x + y)}{\cos x \cos y} \\
&= \frac{2 \sin (x + y)}{\cos (x + y) + \cos (x - y)}.
\end{align*}Squaring the given equations and adding them, we get
\[\sin^2 x + 2 \sin x \sin y + \sin^2 y + \cos^2 x + 2 \cos x \cos y + \cos^2 y = \frac{576}{169},\]so
\[\sin x \sin y + \cos x \cos y = \frac{\frac{576}{169} - 2}{2} = \frac{119}{169}.\]Hence,
\[\cos (x - y) = \cos x \cos y + \sin x \sin y = \frac{119}{169}.\]By sum-to-product, we can write the equations given in the problem as
\begin{align*}
2 \sin \left( \frac{x + y}{2} \right) \cos \left( \frac{x - y}{2} \right) &= \frac{96}{65}, \\
2 \cos \left( \frac{x + y}{2} \right) \cos \left( \frac{x - y}{2} \right) &= \frac{72}{65}.
\end{align*}If we divide these equations, we get
\[\tan \left( \frac{x + y}{2} \right) = \frac{4}{3}.\]Since $\frac{4}{3}$ is greater than 1, this tells us
\[\frac{\pi}{4} + \pi k < \frac{x + y}{2} < \frac{\pi}{2} + \pi k\]for some integer $k.$  Then
\[\frac{\pi}{2} + 2 \pi k < x + y < \pi + 2 \pi k.\]Hence, $\sin (x + y)$ is positive.

By the double-angle formula,
\[\tan (x + y) = \frac{2 \cdot \frac{4}{3}}{1 - (\frac{4}{3})^2} = -\frac{24}{7}.\]Then $\tan^2 (x + y) = \frac{576}{49},$ so $\frac{\sin^2 (x + y)}{\cos^2 (x + y)} = \frac{576}{49},$ or
\[\frac{\sin^2 (x + y)}{1 - \sin^2 (x + y)} = \frac{576}{49}.\]Solving, we find
\[\sin^2 (x + y) = \frac{576}{625}.\]Since $\sin (x + y)$ is positive, $\sin (x + y) = \frac{24}{25}.$  Then
\[\cos (x + y) = \frac{\sin (x + y)}{\tan (x + y)} = \frac{\frac{24}{25}}{-\frac{24}{7}} = -\frac{7}{25},\]so
\[\frac{2 \sin (x + y)}{\cos (x + y) + \cos (x - y)} = \frac{2 \cdot \frac{24}{25}}{-\frac{7}{25} + \frac{119}{169}} = \boxed{\frac{507}{112}}.\]